Andrew Edmonds
Andrew Martin Edmonds is a housemate from Big Brother 11. Profile Brainy Andrew is going to bring his intellect to the House. A child maths genius, he passed his A-Level at the tender age of 13. A private school pupil until the age of 12, then at Grammar school, he used his maths skills to bribe the other kids by doing their homework. It comes as no surprise that he has happy memories of watching Countdown with his Mum. Andrew lives with 18 others while at Oxford University - 6 guys and 12 girls and he thinks it's like the Big Brother House. When not at Uni, Andrew still lives with his Mum on a council estate. He says he makes a point of avoiding the large group of kids 'I hate being stereotyped myself, but imagine your typical chav - we would have nothing to say to each other.' He says that sometimes he gets comments shouted at him like 'nerd' or 'glasses' but feels this is fine. The pan collector rates himself 10 out of 10 for intelligence and is doing Big Brother to prove that there are bright teenagers out there. Sometimes when he wants to be normal he tells people that his name is Kevin and he works in a supermarket. Being a maths wizard, he is very anti spiritualism, clairvoyance and psychics, he believes more in science and thinks things can be tested and proven. He thinks that humans want comfort in life and so like to believe in things. He says he'd choose money over fame and plays Black Jack as a hobby, travelling to London as there are no casinos in Oxford. As his Grammar school was all boys, he didn't get to meet many girls so had his first relationship when he was 18. He wants to be a teacher and would like a partner even though he thinks he has a long way to go before then. He finds it hard to talk to women so hopes that the show will help him with this as well as to grow as a person. He thinks that some housemates might be intimidating but hopes his negotiation skills will help him here. He hopes that housemates will enjoy his company as he finds it easy to relate to people. Without a book he thinks it will be difficult, but he will try and find other ways to entertain himself. Big Brother 11 On Day 49, Andrew was put up for eviction by Steve as a result of the weekly Save and Replace task. He faced the public vote against Ben, Dave and John James. On Day 53, he survived the public vote and Ben was evicted from the House. On Day 66, after Jo's eviction, housemates had to choose a fellow housemate to be given a ticket to the Final. They chose Josie; all other housemates faced a quadruple eviction. On Day 73, Andrew survived the eviction. He left the House on Day 77 in 5th place, with 3.9% of the five-way vote to win. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Yacapaca King Gallery Andrew2.jpg|Andrew's pre-show publicity photo Andrew6.jpg|Andrews shortly after entering the Big Brother 11 House Andrew3.jpg|Andrew in the Big Brother 11 kitchen Andrew1.jpg|Andrew in the Big Brother 11 Nest Andrew4.jpg|Andrew dressed as Ben as part of a task in Big Brother 11 Andrew5.jpg|Andrew is evicted from the Big Brother 11 House Trivia *Andrew was the second-last remaining "new" housemate in the Big Brother 11 House. *At the age of 19, Andrew was the youngest housemate in the Big Brother 11 House. *Andrew was the first "new" male housemate to enter the Big Brother 11 House. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 11 Housemate Category:Late Entrant Category:Finalist